TMNT the Musical
by Ziptango
Summary: Each TMNT character with their own parody theme song! Does it get better then that?! A joint work & incomplete.
1. Casey Jones, Ninja Number 5

*~These works are parodies of real songs molded around TMNT characters. So here's how it works. To get the best effect, copy the link I provide under song's heading, and past it in your address bar. Your computer should then start downloading a midis song (or a cheapo computer song if you must) for you to sing the lyrics along with. It should only take a few seconds to download, and your browser should not change off of this page. Another program will pop up to play the song however. Got it? Okay! Let's begin!  
  
  
Casey Jones- "Ninja # 5" (spoof of Mambo # 5)  
(song link: http://www.geocities.com/ziptangoszone/midis/mambo5.mid )  
  
  
(Ladies and gentlemen...this is ninja number 5)  
  
One, two, three four five  
The turtles' new side-kick has arrived!  
He likes to go out and bust some thugs' heads  
April thinks he's a slob, but the guys really like him  
  
He and Raphael are the best of friends  
Checking New York for victims to defend  
He's cool, casual, handsome, and crazy  
But you don't want to be on his badside when he's cranky  
Sports and fighting are his only revel  
and maybe a little bit of flirting with April  
On his back he carries sport accessories  
and kicks all the bad guys' fannies  
  
A little bit of hockey in his life  
A little bit of baseball by his side  
A little bit of football is all he needs  
A little bit of tennis is what he sees  
A little bit of golfing in the sun  
A little bit of wrestling all night long  
A little bit of soccer here he is  
A little bit of these make the bad guys scram  
  
Wave your bat up and down and move it all around  
Shake your helmet to the sound  
Make the bad guys hit the ground  
Take a swing to the left and a swing to the right  
One to the front and one to the side  
Smack his head once and smack his gut twice  
And if it looks like Casey then you're doin' it right  
  
A little bit of hockey in his life  
A little bit of baseball by his side  
A little bit of football is all he needs  
A little bit of tennis is what he sees  
A little bit of golfing in the sun  
A little bit of wrestling all night long  
A little bit of soccer here he is  
A little bit of these make the bad guys scram  
  
(Pump it and trumpet for ninja number 5!)  
  
A little bit of hockey in his life  
A little bit of baseball by his side  
A little bit of football is all he needs  
A little bit of tennis is what he sees  
A little bit of golfing in the sun  
A little bit of wrestling all night long  
A little bit of soccer here he is  
A little bit of these make the bad guys scram  
  
He does it all to defend New York City  
The bad guys can't run and they can't hide  
Cuz the Ninja Turtles are on his side  
  
  
  
*~by Ziptango 


	2. Leonardo, Turning into Splinter

*~This one's hard to keep up with, so fasten your seat belt!  
  
  
  
  
Leonardo- "Turning into Splinter" (spoof of: "Turning Japanese")  
(song link: http://www.geocities.com/ziptangoszone/midis/japanese.mid )  
  
  
Oh, Master Splinter  
you're my hero  
no one can replace  
In the dojo  
I'd do anything for approval on your face  
  
Oh, Master Splinter  
They do not see  
it is an honor  
for you to lead  
They tease me, but I'll make sure they do it no more  
  
I've got your teachings, I've got your teachings  
I will give them a good lecture myself  
Maybe some meditating, meditating helps  
Maybe someday they'll try to understand us more  
You've got me fighting up, I'm fighting down, I'm fighting in, and I'm fighting 'round.  
  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really think so  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really hope so  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really think so  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really hope so  
  
I've got your teachings, I've got your teachings  
I will give them a good lecture myself  
Maybe some meditating, meditating helps  
Maybe someday they'll try to understand us more  
You've got me fighting up, I'm fighting down, I'm fighting in, and I'm fighting 'round.  
  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really think so  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really hope so  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really think so  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really hope so  
  
No fun, no games, no pop  
no pizza, no tricks, no wonder they are  
thinking I'm strange for following your footsteps  
they avoid me because of the rules I have kept  
  
That's why I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really think so  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really hope so  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really think so  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really hope so  
  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really think so  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really hope so  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really think so  
I'm turning into Splinter, I think I'm turning into Splinter, I really hope so  
  
  
  
*~by Ziptango 


	3. Shredder, Pretty Shy for a Bad Guy

*~This is a good one! Happy singing!  
  
The Shredder- "Pretty Shy (for a Bad Guy)" (spoof of "Pretty Fly" by Offspring)  
(song link: http://www.geocities.com/ziptangoszone/midis/prettyfly.mid )  
  
  
Flip that cape now Saki, uh huh, uh huh  
Flip that cape now Saki, uh huh, uh huh  
Flip that cape now Saki, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say he's pretty shy for a bad guy  
  
Uno dos tres, do exactly what he says!  
  
He's a hunk metal  
Leader of the foot clan  
Rival of the turtles  
All the way from Japan  
Once he pissed a rat off  
who wanted his revenge  
so he raised four turtles  
And if they won, well, that depends  
  
So don't debate, accept your fate  
You know he'll have you in his power anyway  
Gotta rule with fear, keep the foot near  
He'll find a way, he'll find a way  
So the turtles fight, with all their might  
And when it is all over, everything is alright  
Because he rarely wins anyway  
so hey, hey do that evil thing!  
  
Flip that cape now Saki, uh huh, uh huh  
Flip that cape now Saki, uh huh, uh huh  
Flip that cape now Saki, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say he's pretty shy for a bad guy  
  
He always sends the Foot  
To do his dirty work  
He takes April hostage  
So he's always called a jerk  
But he's got bigger problems, yeah,  
And maybe someday he'll learn  
That the turtles live   
underground in a sewer cavern  
  
So don't debate, accept your fate  
You know he'll have you in his power anyway  
Gotta rule with fear, keep the foot near  
He'll find a way, he'll find a way  
So the turtles fight, with all their might  
And when it is all over, everything is alright  
Because he rarely wins anyway  
So hey, hey do that evil thing!  
  
Now he has a problem  
The turtles are out for blood  
Just to cure their bordem  
So he dies in various ways   
Depending on which epic  
But it's all okay   
Because he's back in lots of fics!  
  
Flip that cape now Saki, uh huh, uh huh  
Flip that cape now Saki, uh huh, uh huh  
Flip that cape now Saki, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say he's pretty shy for a bad guy  
  
Uno dos tres, do exactly what he says!  
  
So don't debate, accept your fate  
You know he'll have you in his power anyway  
Gotta rule with fear, keep the foot near  
He'll find a way, he'll find a way  
So the turtles fight, with all their might  
And when it is all over, everything is alright  
Because he rarely wins, ah  
he hardly ever wins, no  
He'll never win, so  
Hey, hey do that evil thing!  
  
  
*~by Ziptango 


	4. Michaelangelo, The Pizza is Here

*~A marvelous job by Dancingfae, if I do say so myself! These things can be pretty tough to write! But I'm afraid the midis for this song is crap. It was the only one I could find on the entire net. So it doesn't do these great lyrics justice, but it will do =0) We hope you like it! Reviewreviewreivew!  
  
Michaelangelo- "The Pizza is Here" (spoof of Baby Got Back)  
(song link: http://www.geocities.com/ziptangoszone/midis/babygotback.mid )  
  
  
(turtles standing around gossiping)  
  
Don: Oh wow look!  
  
Leo: That pizza is huge.  
  
Raph: A mile high  
  
Leo: There's so many toppings on that pizza  
  
Don: I think it might topple over  
  
Rraph: How did the pizza man carry that all the way over here?  
  
Leo: I don't think I have seen this before  
  
Raph: Oh guys wait a minute  
  
Don: Oh yeah we have  
  
Leo: You don't mean it's...  
  
All: Mikey's pizza!  
  
(rap begins)  
  
I like pizza and I cannot lie  
You other turtles can't deny  
That when a pizza man walks in with a cardboard box  
and sticks a pizza in your face  
you get hungry  
wanna grab that box  
Cuz you noticed that pizza is stuffed  
With cheese and mozzarella  
pepperoni and some sausage  
You can't just set one on the table  
and just look at it  
My brother's all warned me  
But that pizza right there  
Makes me so hungry  
With extra sauce now  
With five no six extra toppings here  
I'll eat one and another, until I'm gonna burst  
  
Even in my dreams  
I chase them all around  
They're big, hot and delivered right here to my door.  
  
No health magazines please  
My appetite don't agree  
That salad with dressing on the side's enough  
I need more fill than that  
  
So turtles (Yo) turtles (Yo)  
Do you like pizza (Oh yeah)  
Well grab it and eat it, eat that pizza now  
The pizza is here  
  
(No anchovies and the clock is tickin)  
  
I like them with toppings  
You can't just have one with plain cheese  
Gotta have a variety, so many choices  
I can't help myself  
  
I'm ready for dinner  
Right now, pizza to eat, yeah  
I know I just had lunch  
There's always room for another slice  
I can't help myself, I crave these pizza's  
Had several different types  
Now Mikey's in trouble  
Didn't leave a piece for his brothers  
So once I'm done doing my ten flips  
I'll order some more for us  
And I'll try to remember  
To make sure they all have a slice  
A word to the delivery man  
you gotta hurry up  
I've started my time clock  
and you have now seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
Now your time is up  
  
That's three bucks off  
Hey pizza man, your tab ain't short  
Wise man never pay full price for late pizza  
But I can't stay to chat now  
Cuz I got brothers who are waitin  
For dinner to be on the table  
  
So April (Yeah) Casey (Yeah)  
  
You want to come over for some pizza (Yeah)  
Then come over, bring some green  
This turtle don't have much cash  
The pizza is here  
  
  
(No anchovies and the clock is tickin)  
  
  
(Oh yeah, man  
That's what I'm talking about  
Deep dish and thick crust that's full of mozzarella  
Prepared and delivered to my door  
Oh, I gotta get home)  
  
I better wait for my brothers  
Make sure they have some this time too  
But that pizza is just so hard to let it sit there and wait  
I can't resist no longer the pizza is callin to me  
Relief my brothers are here, okay they each have a slice  
Now I can grab some pizza to eat  
Some people won't eat the crust  
Which is wasteful and a shame  
Cuz that's the best part of the pie  
Dr. says your full of fat  
Well I don't care about that  
Cuz your dish is deep and toppings are high  
So I'm thinking about bitin  
To the salads and zuchini  
alone you just won't do  
Put it on pizza with some mushrooms  
and onions, and pineapple  
You have to make it large  
With three or four to follow  
Cuz one ain't enough and two's not fillin  
So make it five and all large size  
If you wanna hang around my digs  
You better bring a large pizza down  
Meet me at one twenty two and an eighth and we'll share that pizza now  
The pizza is here.  
  
  
*~by Dancingfae 


	5. Raphael, You Make Me Angry

*~HAHAHA! I think this one's my new favorite!   
  
  
Raphael- (You make me) Angry (spoof: (You Drive Me) Crazy by Brittney Spears)  
(song link: http://www.geocities.com/ziptangoszone/midis/crazy.mid )  
  
  
My sais are strangely missing  
I've searched through the entire dojo  
I asked Splinter, but he doesn't know  
Wonderful fumes are drifting from the kitchen  
I wonder what Mikey is cooking  
So I wander in to him, just looking  
Then I realize I have been robbed  
My precious weapons have been shish-ka-bobbed!  
  
You make me angry  
I can't see straight  
I'm going to hyperventilate  
Angry, I've lost all control  
My pissed-off meter is completely full!  
  
Leo, he's at it again  
Splinter's rules, he will never bend  
He meditates way too much, oh  
He's just too obsessed  
He can't be the loser,  
And why is he such a stupid brown-noser?  
  
You make me angry  
I can't see straight  
I'm going to hyperventilate  
Angry, I've lost all control  
My pissed-off meter is completely full!  
  
Donny, is such a geek  
His vocabulary is just to deep  
Can't he see I just don't care?  
Shutting him up is fairly rare  
  
You make me angry  
I can't see straight  
I'm going to hyperventilate  
Angry, I've lost all control  
My pissed-off meter is completely full!  
  
You make me angry  
I can't see straight  
I'm going to hyperventilate  
Angry, I've lost all control  
My pissed-off meter is completely full!  
My pissed-off meter is completely full! 


	6. April O'neil, All That I Am

*~Another great job by Mily! *applause* Don't forget to review for her! Enjoy!  
  
  
April O'neil- All That I Am (spoof: "All That She Wants by Ace of the Base)  
(song link: http://www.geocities.com/ziptangoszone/midis/shewants.mid )  
  
  
She led a boring life  
She led a boring life  
  
Then she met these four cool guys  
And their Master Splinter too  
She thought these mutants were so rad  
Ape said, "wow, spiffy!"  
"You guys know where its at!"  
"Being Ninjas and practicing!"  
The six became fast friends until she realized...  
They think I'm such a bore?  
  
All that I am is a reporter  
They think I'm so plain...  
All that I am is a reporter  
All that I am is a reporter  
They think I'm so plain...  
All that I am is a reporter  
They think I'm so plain  
All that I am is a reporter  
  
All that I am - All that I am  
  
Never be as cool as the ninja turtles...  
I can't change my job oh no,  
It brings me money and fame  
Its not fair!  
She felt insignificant...  
But she met this guy, Casey  
He is so groovy with his hockey mask  
They think I'm so plain  
  
All that I am...  
  
*~by Mily 


	7. Donatello, Donatello

*~Eeep! It's been forever since this has been updated! But here it is! No, Daydream, I wasn't holding out on Don just cuz he's my fav. I just couldn't think of any songs for him, lol. But then it dawned on me one day...soooo....tada! It's a bit repeatative, but that's the way the real song is *shrug* Well, *curtains open* enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
Donatello- "Donatello" (spoof of Cotton Eye Joe)  
(song link: http://www.geocities.com/ziptangoszone/midis/cottoneye.mid )  
  
  
If it hadn't been for Donatello  
The lair woulda fallen apart long ago  
Where is my wrench at? Where is my bo?  
Can't get a plan without Donatello  
  
If it hadn't been for Donatello  
The lair woulda fallen apart long ago  
Where is my wrench at? Where is my bo?  
Can't get a plan without Donatello  
  
If it hadn't been for Donatello  
The lair woulda fallen apart long ago  
Where is my wrench at? Where is my bo?  
Can't get a plan without Donatello  
  
If it hadn't been for Donatello  
The lair woulda fallen apart long ago  
Where is my wrench at? Where is my bo?  
Can't get a plan without Donatello  
  
He's the brains of the group. Yeah, he's never wrong  
Sitting on the computer all day long  
He hangs with Mike making lots of puns  
And he thinks mop dancing is even more fun  
  
If it hadn't been for Donatello  
The lair woulda fallen apart long ago  
Where is my wrench at? Where is my bo?  
Can't get a plan without Donatello  
  
If it hadn't been for Donatello  
The lair woulda fallen apart long ago  
Where is my wrench at? Where is my bo?  
Can't get a plan without Donatello  
  
Being the pacifist, he's clearly bent  
Unlike Raphael, he doesn't have to vent  
Even though he's shy, everybody knows  
They're gonna have a blast with Donatello  
  
If it hadn't been for Donatello  
The lair woulda fallen apart long ago  
Where is my wrench at? Where is my bo?  
Can't get a plan without Donatello  
  
If it hadn't been for Donatello  
The lair woulda fallen apart long ago  
Where is my wrench at? Where is my bo?  
Can't get a plan without Donatello  
  
If it hadn't been for Donatello  
The lair woulda fallen apart long ago  
Where is my wrench at? Where is my bo?  
Can't get a plan without Donatello  
  
If it hadn't been for Donatello  
The lair woulda fallen apart long ago  
Where is my wrench at? Where is my bo?  
Can't get a plan without Donatello  
  
If it hadn't been for Donatello  
The lair woulda fallen apart long ago  
Where is my wrench at? Where is my bo?  
Can't get a plan without Donatello  
  
  
*~by Ziptango  
  
*~Any body got any song ideas for Splinter? Let me know! Reviewreviewreview! 


End file.
